


Ángel de la Muerte

by Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: But It's Still There, F/M, the violence is not too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer/pseuds/Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer
Summary: Pero Tovar has come home to discover that his love has been stolen away from her home. What is he to do but embrace La Parca, his persona when at sea?
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You
Kudos: 4





	Ángel de la Muerte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlightlessAngelWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/gifts).



> So, this is my very first story written for a Pedro character. I hope this isn't too OOC. Please enjoy!

As Pero felt the warm blood of his blade’s latest victim, he closed his eyes for a brief second. In that time, he prayed that perhaps today, of all days, would be the day that he finds the answers he was searching for. The man that he had just struck down had also been the last man that had taken part in taking you aboard a rival captain’s ship. 

Pero had discovered your kidnapping when he stopped at your home city’s harbor and went to call upon you. When he arrived, what he found was utter destruction. Your door had marks in it as though someone had tried to axe their way through. All your furniture was overturned and thrown about the room. It was obvious that someone had either broken in recently, and you hadn’t had a chance to clean up yet, or… 

Pero still shudders when he remembers his reaction to the second, more likely scenario as to why your home was in such disarray. He roared with a primal rage so unlike anything he had ever felt; not even the overwhelming adrenaline of a raging battle upon the sea got him this worked up. 

After quickly interrogating your neighbors and learning some of the men’s names who had stolen you away as well as the name of the  _ capitán  _ they served under and the ship they had sailed away upon. He also learned that at least a week had passed since you had been taken, which felt as though someone had driven their sword through Pero’s chest, making his heart stutter and his breathing falter. 

Now knowing that he was already working with a disadvantage for catching up to you and the dead men currently awaiting their visit from  _ La Parca _ , Pero quickly made his way back to the docks and his ship,  _ Ángel de la Muerte _ . 

Pero was proud of his crew that they were able to mobilize so quickly; he couldn’t care less if it was because they feared him and his reputation, or if it was due to the fact that you took such good care of their  _ capitán _ and they feared for what might happen to them if you were not around him any more . He was able to quickly set a course based on reports given to him by other seamen he trusted in the harbor who saw the rival pirates set off with you. 

* * *

Pero was loath to admit it, but this rival  _ capitán  _ knew how to make it difficult to track himself down. Pero and his men were still searching for you, and it had been about two months since you had been taken.

At each port they stopped in, they gleaned another vital clue, whether it was a direction of travel or the name of one the men that had taken you. But it seemed as though each clue was smoke in the air: helpful right when he got it, but utterly useless when he began tracking again. The longer they searched, the more desperate Pero became because he refused to consider a world without you in it. 

So whenever he or his men tracked down a lead, Pero had his second in command, William, write it down in a book to return to when plotting the next leg of their journey. That way,  _ La Parca _ would have a ledger of all the men that had had any part to play in daring to steal away his  _ tesoro _ and strike them down.

* * *

Finally, after four months of searching, he and his men were able to catch up to this rival’s ship. Pero was unable to stop the crooked smile emerging on his lips as he thought with glee of how he would cut these men down before coming to you with the blood from the dead men still warm on his face. 

He was able to send a cabin boy to deliver his personal message to the  _ capitán.  _

It read: “You have something that I want. You may think you have an idea of what you have in your possession aboard your ship, but I assure you that you do not. She will soon be back with me. She means more to me than you will ever know. You will not live long enough to rue the day that you crossed  _ La Parca _ because I will kill you and every single man who touched a hair on her head. You may think you can flee, but know this: no man can escape  _ La Parca. _ ”

At first, Pero was sure that his reputation would ensure that the crew surrendered to him, but the longer they took to respond, the more his hackles rose. Then, the man on lookout called out because he saw them preparing to sail off as well as preparing their cannons. This made Pero and William share a quick glance. They both had no doubts that  _ Ángel de la Muerte  _ would emerge triumphant, but if they were forced to engage in cannonfire, there was no way to ensure your safety. 

And this made the two men extremely uneasy. 

Pero barked out the order to go after the ship, with his blood beginning to boil the longer he gave chase with you so close yet so far away from him. However, before Pero could engage in battle with this  _ cobarde _ , the ship was pulled into a scuffle with a British Navy vessel. 

Pero could only watch in horror as his rival’s ship was battered beyond belief by cannonfire, and his hope that you would escape unscathed dwindled to a quiet flame burning in his chest. Before his eyes, he watched as the ship was scuttled, and the victors began to sail away. 

As  _ Ángel de la Muerte  _ made its way to the wreckage, Pero scanned his eyes among the flotsam for any signs of you. The longer he searched, the more he realized that you might not be alive. That didn’t stop him from desperately calling out for you as he and his crew continued searching for any sign of you. But when he came to that wrenching conclusion, Pero began to feel desperation and disbelief warring within himself. 

There couldn’t exist a world where you did not live. Absolutely not! If you, his  _ tesoro _ , had passed into the next realm without  _ La Parca _ at your side, he would drag himself to the depths of  _ el infierno _ and demand that you be returned to his side. And if he couldn’t bring you back to the living, he would demand from whatever immortal being he had to to strike him down. If only so that he could then join you in the after life. 

Then, he could once again pull you into his arms, breathe in your sweet scent that was ambrosia to him, and reassure his sweet  _ princesa _ and himself that you were really there, that you were safe and that there was nothing that he wouldn’t do to ensure your safety. 

But right now, as William gave him a look and a subtle shake of his head, he had to come to terms with the fact that all souls were lost on this ship. 

Now Pero gasped for air as his grief drove into him and made him feel as though his worst enemy had driven their sword through his chest. How was he to go on without his  _ tesoro _ ? You were the best thing that had ever happened to him, and now he was to accept that you were gone?  _ NEVER!! _ He would never, in a hundred years, accept that you were gone. 

Pero Tovar,  _ capitán  _ of  _ Ángel de la Muerte _ vowed to all the gods listening that he would scour the ends of the earth and all the seas to find anything to bring you back to him, or he would die trying. And at the moment, he didn’t have a preference for either outcome. All he knew was both ways would eventually lead him to be reunited with you. Whether in this realm or the next, he didn’t care. 

Pero glared up at the heavens, where he knew that his  _ tesoro  _ would be temporarily residing, if you had indeed left this mortal coil. He knew what he now had to do. He would track down a relic that he had heard only whispers about, a stone that was said to return the dead to life. And if it worked as it was rumored to, the stone would restore you so that it would be as if you had never left this world at all. 

* * *

The groans from the man wounded at his feet brought Pero out of his reminiscing. For three years now, Pero had been searching for this stone that could revive his  _ princesa _ , his  _ tesoro _ and return her from  _ muerte’s _ icy clutch. Before his personal quest began, he would have scoffed at such talk surrounding a mystical object; however, now he prayed that all the stories about this resurrection stone were true so that he could be reunited with his  _ estrella _ , his North Star that served as a beacon to bring him home, no matter how far apart they were. 

He barely spared a glance at the man lower than a barnacle in his eyes as William came up to him. 

“My friend, look what he had in his cabin.” He opened up a journal, which had maps and scribbling in it.

“From his writing, it looks as though he and his crew lost something or someone valuable three years ago in Port Royal.” 

Pero’s eyes slowly rose from the pitiful bottom-feeder to William. 

“That could possibly be your beloved,  _ amigo _ .”

Yes, Pero thought, I’m not an idiot. As soon as he realized that he might have gotten the biggest possible lead in his quest to be reunited with you, Pero crouched down so that he could be eye level to the scum. 

“You will tell me what I want to know, then I will decide whether or not I should kill you. But if you dare to play me for a fool, I will take great pleasure in killing you so slowly that you shall be begging  _ La Parca  _ and  _ Ángel de la Muerte _ to come visit you.” 

The man whimpered, but did little else. 

“What exactly did you lose at Port Royal?” 

It seemed to take a great effort out of him, but the man finally wheezed out “a woman.

The captain wanted her, so we stole her away.” 

“Where did you steal this poor, unfortunate woman away from?” Pero had to fight to keep his stoic composure in place when the man breathed out the name of the port city you used to call home. 

“And did any one of your men or even you yourself touch her after stealing her away?” 

“Never! I swear to God!” 

Pero now felt that small, flickering flame of hope he had been nursing within himself for three years begin to grow warmer. However, before he could indulge in the heat emanating from this renewed sense of hope, he had to deal with the situation at hand. 

Now that he had no use for the man, he quickly drew his dagger. 

“Thank you for being so helpful.”

At first, the  _ cobarde _ relaxed as though he honestly thought that Pero would allow him to live after admitting to such crimes against the  _ capitán’s _ woman. 

“But you see, you dared to harm  _ mi princesa, mi preciosa tesoro _ .” 

The man tried to move away, his eyes widened in fear. Pero’s hand coming down hard upon his shoulder prevented the scum from moving any further away. 

“And for that, for touching what wasn’t yours, for stealing something away from  _ La Parca _ , you must pay. For situations such as this, only one payment will satisfy this debt. A life for a life.” 

Now this pathetic excuse of a man was begging for his life before Pero’s own eyes, and while he might have had some sympathy toward his fellow pirates since the harsher crackdowns by sanctioned ships in any other case, Pero was nowhere near ready to allow one of the brutes who stole away his  _ tesoro _ to remain on this mortal shell. 

Pero swiped his hand out and drew his dagger quickly across the scum’s throat. As the man began gurgling and choking on his own blood, Pero wiped the blood off on the man’s shirt and rose, keeping his eyes on the dying man in front of him. 

It seemed an age, but the  _ cobarde _ finally died and not a minute too soon. Perhaps that was only because Pero was so eager to see the demise of the man in front of him. As soon as he saw the light leave the man’s eyes, he turned to face William once more. 

“Come,  _ amigo _ , we must make our way to Port Royal.” 

With that, the two comrades clasped their hands on each other’s shoulders before heading back to  _ Ángel de la Muerte _ . Without another glance backward, Pero barked out orders to his men to throw the body overboard and feed it to the sharks. 

As the ship changed course to begin making her way to Port Royal, Pero slowly climbed the stairs to the helm to overlook the crew working to ensure that they set sail as quickly as they could. He watched for a minute or two before he went to the railings and pulled out the chain that had resided around his neck for almost four years now. 

A locket that had been caressed so many times by Pero’s fingers that he had worn the metal smoot over time hung at the bottom. Pero rubbed his fingers over it once more, knowing that a lock of your hair also resided inside but not daring to chance opening the locket for fear that a strong gust of wind would sweep the precious gift away from him. 

Opposite your hair in the locket was a cameo as well, to aid the memory when he was away at sea, the shopkeeper had advertised. Pero had scoffed, as if he would ever require assistance to remember your stunning visage. But now that he hadn’t gazed upon your beauty for years, he was eternally grateful you had talked him into the luxurious purchase all those years ago. 

Next to the locket hung the ring he had purchased with the hope of placing on your finger one day. And with this latest clue, Pero had renewed hope that this ring would soon make a home upon your hand. He raised the locket and ring to his lips and placed a reverent kiss on both before looking out at the sea once more. 

“ _ Te extraño, mi tesoro. Espero verte pronto. Te amo, mi amor.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. capitán- captain  
> 2\. Ángel de la Muerte- Angel of Death  
> 3\. La Parca- the Grim Reaper  
> 4\. tesoro- treasure  
> 5\. cobarde- coward  
> 6\. el infierno- Hell  
> 7\. princesa- princess  
> 8\. muerte- death  
> 9\. estrella- star  
> 10\. amigo- friend  
> 11\. mi princesa- my princess  
> 12\. mi preciosa tesoro- my precious treasure  
> 13\. Te extraño, mi tesoro. Espero verte pronto. Te amo, mi amor.- I miss you, my treasure. I hope I will see you soon. I love you, my love.


End file.
